


Twin Beds and Wet Futons

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Slight Voyeurism, self indulgent drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: Kei can't sleep.Apparently, Tadashi can't either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some pwp with Tsukki realizing Yams is masturbating. Indulgent as all fuck. There is literally zero point to this other than that; it was written as a warm up. Not sorry.

Kei hates sleeping on the floor; usually, Tadashi sets out a futon for him, since sleeping in Tadashi’s twin bed is awkward now that they’ve past their first growth spurt. Sometimes, when he’s resting on Tadashi’s bed, he can swear he can feel his feet hanging off the edge.

But a sudden downpour had soaked the futon from its spot on the line as it was airing out, so Kei’s left with a nest of blankets and pillows and a sleeping bag. It’s uncomfortable, and he can’t sleep despite having closed his eyes and stubbornly kept them closed in the hopes for sleep.

He can hear Tadashi shifting about in his bed, and Kei rolls over, intending on asking Tadashi if he wants to go downstairs and watch a movie.

He cracks his eyes open and freezes. He forgets to breathe, face growing hot and tight. He can’t see details without his glasses, but the fuzzy outlines are enough to see.

To see Tadashi on his sheets, blankets pooled over his knees, which are propped up with his hips on a pillow. To see the dark line of the curve of his back and the bunching of the white shirt he wore to bed and one hand between his legs and the dark flesh of Tadashi’s cock.

Kei feels like pressure is building up in his skull, pressing against his eardrums. His hand sneaks under his pillows, slowly grabbing his glasses. He slides them on and takes a slow breath.

The sight is even more striking with them on. The blue-bright lines of light from Tadashi’s blinds across his body, the way his knee twitches and tightens; the slow movement of Tadashi’s hips and hands. The way Tadashi’s back bows up and his teeshirt hitches higher up his torso, revealing the lines of his muscles and ribs as Tadashi reaches up to play with his nipples.

Kei swallows, his mouth dry as he watches. His fingers twitch against his blankets, stomach flipping as Tadashi’s mouth parts and a soft whine escapes his lips. The hand playing with his nipples slips between his legs as his knees press together.

Another whine, a bit louder. Tadashi’s body shudders and his legs fall completely open as Tadashi crosses them at the ankle.

Kei has a clear view of Tadashi’s inner thighs, and more importantly, of the two fingers Tadashi has sunk into himself, completely ignoring his erection.

Kei holds his breath, feeling dizzy as he watches and listens—not only to the way Tadashi whimpers quietly, but to the wet noise of Tadashi’s fingers sliding in and out of himself. One leg comes up and Tadashi gives a rough jerk of his fingeres and hips; his cock bounces and Tadashi presses a cheek to his pillow.

He repeats the motion, his face tight. “Tsukki,” he whimpers, his hips jerking again. Kei watches as Tadashi draws his fingers back then presses three fingers into himself. “ _Kei_ ,” he whispers, head tipping back.

Kei feels his dick throb and his head spins. He and Tadashi have been intimate before—they’d made out and petted each other, and Kei had fumbled his way into making Tadashi come by playing with him through his clothes, but this…

Kei wasn’t stupid enough to think that Tadashi didn’t masturbate, because he knows Tadashi does. He’s not even really surprised that Tadashi’s masturbating and thinking about him—he’s not vain, but he’s thought about Tadashi and his calloused hands and chapped lips enough that it’s simply satisfying to know that it’s a reciprocated thing.

What he’s surprised about is that Tadashi’s doing it _right now_ , when Kei’s in the room, not two feet away, spread open and unabashed.

He can’t help it, not really, when he shuffles upright. He’s sure he makes some noise, but Tadashi doesn’t seem to notice at all until Kei clears his throat and sits on the edge of the bed.

Tadashi yelps, eyes flying open. His mouth opens and Kei cuts him off immediately.

“Don’t be embarrassed now that you know I’m awake,” Kei says.

He lays himself beside Tadashi, propping his head on his hand. He reaches out and lightly brushes his fingers against Tadashi’s bare stomach; he wants to reach between Tadashi’s legs, touch him and get him off, skin on skin. Kiss him and drape his body over Tadashi’s; his cock stiffens at the thought of maybe being able to rut himself against Tadashi, thighs tight against his hips the same way they were the time Tadashi had guided him through his basketball shorts.

Kei blinks himself out of his daydream, noticing that Tadashi’s speaking.

“Pardon?” Kei asks, embarrassed at how hoarse his voice sounds.

Tadashi’s mouth curves up. “I said,” he answers, voice uneven with the way his breath shivers. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“I wasn’t asleep to begin with,” Kei answers.

“I sort of figured.”

Kei notices that Tadashi’s hand rests on the crest of his hip now, fingers glistening in the shaft of light from the window. He swallows hard. “You… don’t have to stop; I can leave.”

“Come here and kiss me,” Tadashi says, rolling onto his side. His eyes are wide and dark, face flushed. Kei curls his fingers into Tadashi’s hair and scoots forward to kiss him.

“Please don’t,” Kei murmurs against Tadashi’s mouth. “I really want to touch you…”

“Then do it,” Tadashi answers. He hooks his leg over Kei’s hip, arching his hips in that deliberate movement that Kei’s had several wet dreams about since he’d first felt it.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Kei pants, reaching down to press his hand tightly to Tadashi’s back, keeping Tadashi close to his own circling hips.

“I’m horny,” Tadashi whines. His nails bite into Kei’s neck, “I’d been close.”

Kei shudders hard, his hips jerking. Tadashi groans against Kei’s mouth, his forehead pressed hard against Kei’s.

Kei slides his hand down, pausing above the curve of Tadashi’s rear; he hesitates, and Tadashi whines low in his throat.

“C…can I?” Kei stammers, feeling a bit dumb.

Tadashi nods, hips squirming. “Do whatever,” he murmurs.

Kei has an idea—mostly because he wants to watch Tadashi come apart, and the position they’re in isn’t great, because Tadashi keeps fogging up his glasses. “Lie back how you were,” he mumbles, nudging Tadashi with his shoulder. “With your hips propped…”

Tadashi rolls over and lies back, scooting his hips farther back onto the pillows so they’re higher than before.

Kei sits up and walks on his knees to the foot of the bed, shuffling up to the piled up pillows, fingers ghosting against Tadashi’s shins.

Tadashi makes a show of spreading his thighs apart for Kei, his hands drifting down between them to spread his cheeks apart as well. Kei catches an eyeful of Tadashi’s sack and his hole, where it’s pink and slick with lube.

Kei swallows hard, struck with the knowledge that Tadashi had planned this all; he’s half indignant that he’d be so predictable as to fall for it, half grateful that Tadashi’s taken the initiative to entice him.

He slides his hands up Tadashi’s thighs to his hips, kneeling with his chin resting on Tadashi’s stomach. He barely even thinks about what he’s doing—just that he can’t not do anything when it’s like this. He rubs his hands up and down Tadashi’s thighs, pressing kisses to Tadashi’s stomach.

Tadashi arches his back, groaning softly. “Tsukki, more, more than just that.” It’s both a complaint and a request.

Kei turns his head, very gingerly pressing his lips to the head of Tadashi’s cock. Tadashi hisses softly through his teeth.

Kei pulls away as Tadashi twists to pat his hands under his pillow. “Here,” Tadashi mumbles, tossing Kei a fresh foil packet. “Use that.”

“On your…?” Kei asks, face flushing hot with embarrassment.

Tadashi shakes his head as a shiver runs through his body. He adjusts his legs against Kei’s sides, worming one foot underneath Kei’s hips. “Your fingers,” he says, pressing his toes up against Kei’s crotch.

Kei drops his head to Tadashi’s stomach, head spinning. He rocks his hips against Tadashi’s foot, groaning as Tadashi shifts it away. He doesn’t know how on earth Tadashi has the nerve to be this forward, or even how he learned, somehow, how to take Kei apart like this.

He fumbles with the condom for a moment, before slipping two fingers into it. He leans back onto his knees to get a clear look at Tadashi as he lines his fingers up with Tadashi’s hole. “Like this?” he asks.

Tadashi cants his hips up and nods against the sheets. “Mm yeah,” he mumbles.

Kei presses his fingers against Tadashi’s skin, heart lurching into his mouth. “Y…you’re sure?”

Tadashi peeks down at Kei, lips pursed into a petulant pout. “Tsukki,” he says slowly, “I had three fingers in there not five minutes ago—it’s fine.”

Kei’s pretty sure he’s the color of an overripe tomato, but he manages to nod, eyes fluttering shut as Tadashi gently cups his cheek.

“Go on, Kei,” Tadashi murmurs, “I’ll tell you if it’s not okay.”

“Y-yeah,” Kei stammers. “Sure.”

“Use your mouth too,” Tadashi urges, laughing softly. “That would be nice.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei snaps, though without much heat. He chews the inside of his cheek, a tremor of nerves running down his spine, arousal suddenly replaced with trepidation.

Tadashi pats his cheek again and Kei swallows the emotion back, gently pressing his fingers against Tadashi’s rim. He’d expected more resistance, but Tadashi was right—he _had_ just been fingering himself, and, judging by the way his plastic-covered fingers slip easily against skin, Tadashi had been incredibly generous with his lubricant.

Underneath his chin, Tadashi’s stomach tightens, and he clenches around Kei’s fingers. A quiet moan slips from Tadashi’s fingers, then another as Kei draws back and presses back in, starting a slow movement that makes Tadashi’s cock twitch against his stomach and his thighs tremble against Kei’s shoulders.

Tadashi’s foot lifts back up, pressing  against Kei’s erection. Each time Tadashi shifts with the draw of Kei’s hand, he rocks his foot as well. Kei shudders and curls his fingers inside of Tadashi, turning his head to inhale sharply.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi whines.

Kei groans; he looks up at Tadashi’s flushed face, locking eyes with Tadashi. “Needy,” Kei mumbles. He gives a harder press of his fingers.

Tadashi’s eyes slip shut and his head tips back against the sheets. Kei swallows hard and starts to press kisses to Tadashi’s stomach again, licking at the small smear of precum on his abdomen.

The taste isn’t that great, but it preps Kei for the actual thing. He slips his lips around Tadashi’s head, running his tongue over taut flesh. His wrist is starting to cramp, and his neck is sure to follow—but the noises Tadashi makes as he picks up the pace, as he hollows his mouth around the tip and laps at his shaft—is worth the discomfort.

His hips grind against Tadashi’s leg; the pressure borderlines on painful, but he feels himself winding tighter each time Tadashi presses back, each time he moans. He rubs at Tadashi and speeds the movements of his fingers; Tadashi’s hips jerk up against Kei’s mouth, and Kei chokes.

He pulls back, coughing and eyes burning, and Tadashi comes on his face without warning.

Kei shudders, face pressed to Tadashi’s stomach and fingers grasping at Tadashi’s thigh, body wound too tight to bear. He comes in his pants, against Tadashi’s shin, hot and sticky and embarrassingly fast.

He’s still shivering with the aftershocks as Tadashi urges him up over his stomach and chest. Kei feels uncharacteristically meek as he tucks his face to Tadashi’s neck, exhausted and overwhelmed.

Tadashi wraps his legs around Kei’s hips and rolls them onto their sides, fumbling with a washcloth that he’d stored under his pillow. “Hey there,” he murmurs, gently rubbing off some of the stickiness on Kei’s cheek.

“You came on my face,” Kei says bluntly.

“You came in your pants.”

“Touche.”

“Yeah, you did,” Tadashi snickers.

“Bad, bad, bad,” Kei groans, hiding his face against Tadashi’s neck.

Tadashi pets Kei’s hair gently. “Actually, it was really good. Messy, but would get fingered again. Nine out of ten.”

“Stop,” Kei complains. “You’re an awful person.”

“Aw, shucks,” Tadashi laughs. He gently pulls the condom off of Kei’s fingers, reaching behind himself to throw it away. “Now I’ll never win the peace prize.”

Kei snorts softly. He lays, quiet for a moment, feet precariously close to the edge of the bed. He settles in to curl against Tadashi, sticky pants and all. “Say,” he says sleepily. “Did you do that to seduce me?”

“Who, me?” Tadashi says, snickering. “Never.”

Kei rolls his eyes despite them being closed; Tadashi’s fake innocence isn’t fooling anyone, especially not Kei. “Well, you put on a good show,” he yawns. “Ten ten, would watch you jerk off again.”

“Ah, but that’s why I have a boyfriend now,” Tadashi says, rubbing his thumb against Kei’s neck. “So he can do that for me.”

“Next time, use your hands, not your feet.”

“A foot fetish is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Kei squeezes Tadashi tightly, yawning again. “Mmhm yeah, tell yourself that,” he murmurs.

Tadashi laughs, but says nothing else.

Finally comfortable, Kei falls asleep against Tadashi, despite the fact that his feet hang off of the bed.


End file.
